heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Rousseau
Alex is a character that appeared in Lost. Alexandra Rousseau, commonly known as Alex, was the biological daughter of Danielle Rousseau and Robert. When she was one week old, she was taken from her mother by Benjamin Linus, who raised her as an Other. While with the Others, Alex helped the survivors on several occasions. Less than a week after reuniting with her mother at age 16, Alex was executed in front of Ben by Martin Keamy, a mercenary employed by Ben's rival Charles Widmore. In the flash sideways world, Alex lived a normal life in the outside world with her mother. Ben was now her high school history teacher and was, according to Danielle, "the closest thing to a father she's ever had". Involvement Childhood When Danielle Rousseau arrived on the Island in 1988 she was seven months pregnant with Alex. During a time flash, Jin found himself with Rousseau's Bésixdouze expedition and observed Danielle and Robert talking about their child's name — "Alexandra" if it was a girl, and "Alexandre" if it was a boy. Shortly after, Danielle killed all the remaining members of the science expedition, including Alex's biological father Robert, claiming that they were sick. Alone, Danielle gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Alexandra. When Alex was one week old, Benjamin Linus crept into Danielle's tent under the orders to kill her. However Ben changed his mind on the sight of Alex. Ben warned Danielle to run away if she ever heard the whispers. Despite this meeting, Danielle claimed never to have seen one of the Others during her first sixteen years on the Island, and used the term interchangeably with "the whispers" at the time she told her story. After this encounter, Ben took baby Alex back to the Others' camp. Charles Widmore, leader of the Others at the time, insisted that he kill the child, to which Ben inquired if it was "the will of Jacob". Ben asked Charles to kill her himself, and he looked very put off by the suggestion, declining to do so. Alex was raised by Ben as one of the Others, and she was told that her mother was dead. After the Purge, Alex was brought up with the Others in the Barracks, with Ben acting as a father figure. When Charles Widmore was banished from the Island for having a child with an outsider, he mentioned Alex to Ben. He said that if the Island wanted her dead, she would be dead. Ben still maintained that he did the right thing by saving her. Season 2 "Exodus, Part 1" When Sayid Jarrah was captured by Rousseau, she thought he was an Other and demanded to know, in several different languages, where Alex was. But Sayid, confused, had no answer for her. "Solitary" About a month later, Rousseau told the survivors at their camp that Alex was her daughter, and that she had been taken by the Others sixteen years earlier, on the same day that there was a plume of black smoke. "Maternity Leave" Almost a month after the crash of Oceanic Flight 815, Alex saw that the Others had captured a pregnant woman, who she later learned was Claire Littleton. She woke Claire up, told her that the Others were planning on taking Claire's child via cesarean section, and showed her the operation room where the surgery was going to take place. Claire started to resist, so Alex drugged her and dragged her out of the Staff, saying Claire would thank her one day. "The Hunting Party" During the confrontation between the Others and the search party that Jack Shepard assembled to find Michael Dawson, Tom Friendly called out for Alex Austen to bring the captive Kate out to the circle of torches. "Three Minutes" Instead, Danny Pickett brought her out; Alex was trying to get Pickett out of earshot so that she could talk to Michael and ask him if Claire had given birth to her baby and whether it was a boy or a girl. Michael was gagged and stunned, so he could not respond. When the others rejoined her, she apologized to Michael and knocked him out. The next day, Alex hiked back with the Others to the decoy village, bringing Michael there to speak with Ms. Klugh about his son. "Live Together, Die Alone, Part 1" Two weeks later, Kate, Jack, James Sawyer and Hurley Reyes, were brought by the Others to the Pala Ferry, with Alex present. After Ben closed the deal with Michael, Alex pulled Kate up and put a hood over Kate's face. Season 3 "The Glass Ballerina" On Jack, Kate and Sawyer's second day on the Hydra island, Alex tried to communicate with Kate while she was working at the runway. Alex asked her about Karl Martin, and if Kate had seen him around the cages area. She commented that Kate was not even supposed to be in the cage she was held captive in. She also remarked that Kate's dress used to belong to her. "I Do" Three days later, on the prisoners' sixth day on the Hydra Island, Alex intruded again into the quarry, an area she was not supposed to be in, and attacked two of the Others using a slingshot. She aimed it at Danny, who was aiming a gun at her, demanded to know where "he" was (referring to her boyfriend Karl), and demanded to talk to Ben. Danny refused, and Alex was taken away by one of the Others. Alex cried out to Sawyer and Kate, who were lying on the ground under Danny's orders, that whatever the Others tell them they should not believe. She warned Kate that they would kill her boyfriend, "just like they killed mine". In the underwater section of the Hydra station, Alex communicated with Jack through the intercom, asking him to "try it, the door", which was usually locked. Jack tried, and the door was open. Later, before going into surgery, Ben asked Juliet Burke if Alex had asked about him. Juliet said she hadn't and that she didn't know where Alex was, just that she had been taken home the previous night. "Not in Portland" The next day, Alex helped Kate and Sawyer to escape from Danny, Ivan and Jason by hiding them in her hideout, right after hitting Jason with a rock. She told them she had a canoe that could get them off the Hydra island, but she would only help them if they would help her to rescue her boyfriend, whom Sawyer identified as Karl. In the facility, the trio found Karl in Room 23, strapped to a chair with goggles, forced to watch what looked like a brainwashing video. They freed Karl and ran to the nearest beach, where Alex's canoe was waiting for them. Danny suddenly appeared, ready to shoot Sawyer, but was shot by Juliet. Before Kate and Sawyer left with Karl, Alex and Karl were briefly reunited. However, Ben, according to Juliet, would never let Karl go if Alex left with him. As a result, after the launch of the canoe, Alex went back to the Hydra with Juliet "Stranger in a Strange Land" When Isabel took Jack to the office to question him, they passed Alex, who Isabel sweetly, but firmly, suggested should visit her father. Later, Alex broke the camera outside Jack's cage so they wouldn't be watched, and asked Jack why he would help Ben after what Ben did to them. Alex told Jack about Juliet's verdict and told him they are strict about killing their own. She also told Jack that Ben is her dad. Alex released Jack from his cage, and they ran to the operating room where Ben was being treated. While Jack and Ben talked, Alex watched them. Afterward, Alex and Jack stormed over to the deliberation room and stopped Juliet's death sentence. Alex relayed Ben's orders to Isabel. Later the Others left Hydra Island. While on the boat, Alex looked up sadly at the same night sky Karl watched from his camp on the Island. "The Man from Tallahassee" Later, while the Others were back at the Barracks, Locke took Ben hostage. Alex (who lived in Ben's house and referred to him as "Dad") walked into Ben's room, but was taken hostage by John Locke. As Tom knocked on the door, Locke took Alex into a closet just before Tom and Richard Alpert entered. After they left, Alex retrieved Sayid's pack, which contained Locke's C-4, as she was told. Sayid told her that she looked like her mother, and she replied that her mother was dead. Sayid responded, "I'm sure that's what they told you", leaving Alex shocked and confused. While accompanying Locke to the submarine, Alex warned him that Ben was manipulating him, but he didn't seem to care. Danielle saw Alex from the forest around this time, but did not reveal herself to her daughter. "The Man Behind the Curtain" As Ben and Locke collected water on their way to see Jacob, Alex arrived to give Locke a gun so he would be safe, much to Ben's surprise. She coldly added, "Happy Birthday, Dad", as she left. Later, Alex watched Locke and Ben leave when they walked to Jacob's cabin. "Greatest Hits" The following day, Alex prepared a white rabbit. When she saw Ben arrive back at the camp, she questioned him as to what happened, and where Locke was. Ben gave her back the gun she originally loaned Locke, saying, "Here's your gun back." Afterwards, Alex listened to Ben's abrupt change of plans, and ran off to find her boyfriend, Karl. Alex told him to warn the survivors as soon as possible that the Others were coming. Alex questioned whether Ben was truly her father during this meeting with Karl. "Through the Looking Glass, Part 1" When Ben decided to go by himself to stop Jack from using the satellite phone, Alex asked to go with him, and to her surprise, Ben agreed. While they were on their way to intercept the survivors, Ben clarified that he allowed Alex to come along because he has chosen to disown her as retribution for her betrayal, and she would remain with her "new family". He also told her that the reason he locked Karl in a cage was that he didn't want him getting her pregnant. After Ben failed to dissuade Jack from carrying out his plan and got beaten by Jack for seemingly having Sayid, Jin, and Bernard killed, Alex saw Danielle for the first time, and the bleeding Ben told Alex that Danielle was her mother. Danielle's first statement after the reunion was a request for Alex to help her tie Ben up. Together, they then dragged Ben along to the radio tower. Season 4 "The Beginning of the End" Alex was seen chatting to Karl shortly before the group departed from the tower. Later that evening, Jack and Locke had a stand-off in front of the cockpit, resulting in the formation of two separate factions, Locke's group and Jack's group. Alex, Danielle, Ben, and Karl went with Locke. "Confirmed Dead" The next day, Ben tried to talk to Alex in the jungle, but she ignored him, and Karl told him off. Later, after Ben shot Charlotte Lewis, Locke was prepared to kill him, but Alex protested. Locke told Danielle to take Alex away from the scene so she would not interfere with the killing. However, Ben's life was ultimately spared. "The Economist" The following day, Alex came to the Barracks to reside with the rest of Locke's group. "Meet Kevin Johnson" Later, Ben persuaded Alex, Danielle, and Karl that the crew of the Kahana were preparing an attack on the Barracks. Ben gave Alex a map led to the Temple. While en route, Alex, Danielle, and Karl were ambushed by mercenaries from the freighter, including Martin Keamy. Karl and Danielle were killed, and Alex stood up with her hands above her head and yelled repeatedly "I'm Ben's daughter!" in order to dissuade the unseen attackers from shooting her. "The Shape of Things to Come" After her surrender, Alex was taken prisoner. The mercenaries brought her to the sonic fence where she was forced, with a gun to her head, to punch in the code. She begged them not to hurt the survivors, as a baby was with them. Later, Alex was brought back to the Barracks as a hostage to smoke Ben out of hiding. Keamy sent a walkie-talkie into Ben's house with Miles, and when Ben found out Alex was the hostage, he agreed to go to the window and speak with Keamy. Alex told Ben that the mercenaries had killed Karl and Danielle, and she begged him to save her. After a standoff, during which Ben - choosing the Island over his own daughter - stated she meant nothing to him, Keamy mercilessly shot her dead and walked away. Season 6 "What They Died For" After Ben left the Island, Richard buried Alex in the Barracks. Appearances *Season 2 **"Maternity Leave" **"The Hunting Party" **"Three Minutes" **"Live Together, Die Alone, Part 1" *Season 3 **"The Glass Ballerina" **"I Do" **"Not in Portland" **"Stranger in a Strange Land" **"The Man from Tallahassee" **"The Man Behind the Curtain" **"Greatest Hits" **"Through the Looking Glass, Part 1" *Season 4 **"The Beginning of the End' **"Confirmed Dead" **"The Economist" **"Meet Kevin Johnson" **"The Shape of Things to Come" *Season 6 **"What They Died For" (Body) Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Lost Category:Lost S2 Category:Lost S3 Category:Lost S4 Category:Deceased Category:Survivors Category:The Others